the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
József Perbíró
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perb%C3%ADr%C3%B3_J%C3%B3zsef Joseph Perbíró (Grout May 21, 1908-Kecskemét October 18, 1991), a lawyer, actor in the events of 1956 in Szeged. He was born in 1908 in Barcs , his father at Southern Railway, and his mother worked in the household. She describes herself as her own "serious little man" in her autobiography. After completing the civil school, he was a trainee for four years at a wholesale import company, and later at the Pécs Jesuit High School he graduated as a private student at the Kaposvár High School. He completed his studies at his own expense. In 1936 he was appointed Doctor of Law at the Erzsébet University of Pécs. In 1937 he married. Three of his children were born with Matilda Füzy: Melinda Perbíró, Judit Perbíró, Judge Perbíró. He divorced later from his first wife. Between 1937 and 1941 he participated in the war as a soldier. Between 1946 and 1949 he was a professor at the Department of Trade and Exchange Law at the Faculty of Law and Politics of the Hungarian Catholic Academy of Law and then a department professor at the Department of Trade and Exchange Law at the Faculty of Law of the University of Szeged. have been redesigned. The University Council appointed the Chair of the University Social Committee, responsible for education, and then in 1956 as Deputy Dean, serving until his arrest in 1957. He specializes in commercial and interchange law, cooperative law, land law. On October 16, 1956, the university youth held a meeting at the Auditorium, which was chaired by József Perbíró. The assembly adopted the 12 points that were launched throughout the country, which fundamentally contributed to the launch of subsequent national events, including those in Budapest. On October 26, the University Council met. Dezső Baróti , Antal Nyíri and Béla Korpássy in the revolutionary events saw the role of the university in preventing the peaceful solution and the armed struggle. Judge at the City Party Committee and then ÁVÓto avoid bloodshed. On October 27, he was elected as the chairman of the Work Council of the City Hall as a representative of the University Council. In his office, he asked for the stopping of the columns of the Soviet army, the restoration of public peace, and the lifting of the curfew. Meanwhile, the Workers' Council was transformed into a Revolutionary Committee, and over the next few days, Major Gosztonyi István became the commander-in-chief of the National Guard on the proposal of József Perbíró. His work was at the head of the Revolutionary Committee with a dedicated commitment to preserve peace. On November 5th, Soviet troops infiltrated the city at dawn, with József Perbíró serving as chairman of the People's Council spontaneously gathered at the town hall. At the end of the meeting, the Soviets captured the participants. Deputy Chairman of the Council in his new leadership until his arrest on February 18, 1957. The court sentenced him to fifteen years in first instance, and sentenced him to life imprisonment. Under the so-called UN amnesty, released November 19 / March 26, 1962. After his release, he married Dr. Great Martha. The XIII of Budapest he worked as a Public Prosecutor in the District. He graduated in engineering and engineering economics, then at the Siófok Waterworks Company, he was appointed revision and later as a technical-economic consultant. In 1970 he retired before his dismissal. After retiring he worked as a professional translator in Kecskemét. In 1989 he was rehabilitated by Attila József University, and Professor Emeritus was awarded to József Perbíró. He died on October 18, 1991 in Kecskemét and was placed in an eternal tranquility in the Dome of the Dome of Szeged. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies